Talk:Educational Trauma
You will want to put references and citations in the article and have them appear in the reference section. Also, divide the article into sections. However, before you do any more editing, please go through the Tutorial in full so that you edit properly. This article is not really in a form that is consistent with articles on this Wiki and needs substantial revisions in order to stay. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 00:54, February 7, 2011 (UTC) References You need to change the website listings to references in the article in order for these to stay, please do so. Thanks.Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 13:58, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Deletion marking I marked this article for deletion because it does require substantial format editing and would like to see that occur. Specifically: 1. References need to be formatted as references (see help page for instructions) 2. Needs a template for category at top (see complex Trauma for an example) 3. Appropriate sections detailed. 4. A definition of Educational Trauma should be provided with a reliable (see help page) source and reference. I can find nothing in the professional literature about "Educational Trauma." Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 14:11, February 7, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't exist in the professional literature because I am the first to introduce it. :Then you will need relevant and reliable citations per the referencing guide under the help section on the left. :Please read the help pages and tutorial so you can edit and format the article appropriately and so the article can be kept and not deleted. Also, please sign your posts on the talk page with the four tildes "~" Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 16:29, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Another psycologist is helping me with this. I have been through the tutorial and the help pages and still findit very confusing. I appreciate the Wiki standard and am moving as quickly as I can to reach it. Thank you for your continued assistance.DrLeeanne 16:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :DrLeeanne 16:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : : Interesting subject, but disorganized and uncited This article is unclear. It should first list the definition, then provide examples, and historical background. Related recent events (Woodland Hills case) should be listed at the end. Drorit Gaines 17:34, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Corporal Punishment Dear Dr. Ann, 03:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC)Prof. Shamim Karim, Bangladesh. Would you consider corporal punishment given to children in schools which produces long lasting trauma as Educational trauma? It is quite common in our part of the world. Dear Prof. Shamim Karim To the degree that it is part of the culture and promotes healthy development, no. As I do not live in your culture, I will not offer my judgment. If, however, the students are left with lasting damage; fear, reduced self-esteem, decreased coping ability, or negatively effected academic outcomes, then yes, I definitely see corporal punishment in schools as a form of educational trauma. Please feel free to make changes to the Ed Trauma page, including your observations. Many thanks, DrLeeanne 04:00, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Although there is plenty of empirical evidence to indicate that corporal punishment is an ineffective and potentially damaging method of child management. While respecting cultural differences is important, it is equally important not to use that as an excuse; slavery, "rule of thumb," among other examples come to mind.Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 13:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Dr. Becker-Weidman, ::Thank you for your comments. You are always so well-informed and understand the Wiki style and requirements so thoroughly. Please, Please make the relevant changes to the page so it is not deleted. As you can see, my observations are generating GLOBAL discussion. Thank you for your continued contribution. (BTW, I am gathering high school and college students to support this effort.) DrLeeanne 15:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Move to trauma page I think that this material would be better placed as a section on the page about trauma. What do other editor's think? Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 09:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC)